


Welcome Home

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: After returning from a long mission you’re more than just happy to welcome Bi-Han home.So this is just a quick little reader insert drabble taken from my Tumblr. I’m not a great writer but I do have a filthy imagination and Bi-Han never seems to get the attention he deserves so I’m trying to rectify that.





	Welcome Home

Your breath came out in little visible puffs as he stalked over to the bed. Your body broke out in goosebumps as he settled himself behind you. The cryomancer wasn’t the slow and gentle type especially after returning from a kill, but it didn’t bother you in the slightest.

“Bi-Han.” His name left your lips in a breathy little whine as you felt his freezing cold cock running over your hot pussy.

He chuckled lowly “You’re always so needy aren’t you y/n.”

You had just opened your mouth to tell him it was all his fault but all that came out was a loud, surprised moan as he entered you in one rough thrust. “Nghh Bi-Han you could have warned me.” You managed to get out in between your chattering teeth.

“Quiet.” He replied firmly as the cryomancer grabbed your hair and forced your face into the bed. Before you could protest or adjust to his size he began to move.

He set a brutal, relentless pace, you couldn’t help but whimper and cry out into the sheets as he kept pounding into you at just the right angle. You bit your lip, drawing blood; trying to stifle your cries as he sharply pulled your hair to bring your body flush with his, chilling you even further. His hand moved from your hair to your neck, immediately hindering your air supply. Shallow, rapid puffs of your foggy breath left your slightly blue, trembling lips as you tried your best to breath. His name became a litany falling from your frigid lips, you were trembling in equal parts cold and pleasure, so close. “B-bi-Han please.” you forced out as the clattering of your teeth only became worse, the cold becoming nearly unbearable. “Please Sub-Zero!”

He loved the sound of his code name being cried out in such a pleading, frantic way and growled in response before thrusting sharply and almost painfully in just the right way to make you come undone. Tightening the hold on your neck, making it nearly impossible for you to breath; it only took a few more well aimed thrusts until you broke.

Stars exploded in front of your eyes as you practically sobbed out his name, feeling your walls clamp down around his cock as you convulsed around him, slumping forward unable to support yourself anymore.

Bi-Han was muttering profanities in Cantonese as he fucked you through your release, his grip on your hip tightened to the point of being painful as his breath became heavy and erratic.

You yelped loudly as you felt his cold breath followed by his frigid mouth at the juncture of you neck and shoulder before biting down on your flesh hard to stifle the noise of his own climax. You shivered head to toe as you felt his cold release filling you up. He finally pulled his hand from your neck allowing you to flop on to your back gasping for breath. You were still shivering from the cold as you gave him a tired lopsided smile “Welcome home.”

He couldn’t help but let out a short laugh “If that’s how I get welcomed home I should leave more often.” he teased before getting up and retrieving a warm towel to clean the two of you up.


End file.
